


overture

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is twenty and in college when he decides to start tutoring people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overture

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a prompt.

Akashi is twenty and in college when he decides to start tutoring people. He’s barely taller than he used to be, but his presence raises him up. Even so, he doesn’t expect a high school kid that’s almost his height. Akashi, above all, is good at logical things and making others see things his way.

Furihata’s mother is a nice enough woman when she replies to his adverts in the paper; asks him kindly and sweetly to help her son get through math, then doesn’t argue about the price. In retrospect, Akashi thinks that should have been his first warning that he was getting himself into something incredibly, terribly difficult that his own pride wouldn’t let him give up.

When they first meet, the house is empty and there’s snacks and drinks on the kitchen counter waiting for him, graciously left there. Furihata Kouki, he muses, is a reasonable height, and a little skinny. He’s also a brunette, likes basketball, and is completely and utterly terrified of Akashi. 

All in all, Akashi is satisfied that Kouki no longer looks at him like he’s a snake waiting to wrap around him and swallow him whole, but his true issue is much worse than that; Kouki remains terrible at mathematics. His basics are fine, which Akashi iis thankful for, but anything above that is a complete disaster.

"It’s memorisation,” Akashi tells him, peering over Kouki’s shoulder from where he’s sitting. He hates mathematics with a calculator too, but it’s a big part of the exams that they can’t afford to fail. There’s a lot of menus and buttons to press, and for some reason even when he explains it Kouki does it wrong. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

The accusing tone he adopts makes Kouki go completely rigid underneath him when he leans over to press a few buttons and get the correct result. He can feel a shiver, too, when his breath ghosts over Kouki’s ear in a sigh of frustration.

“Do you even listen to me?” Akashi asks him, keeping a firm grip on his emotions, but it’s annoying and infuriating and simply incredibly hard to resist when someone obviously doesn’t listen to him. “Do you listen to me, or do you just sit there and think about other things?”

And then, Furihata Kouki tries to get out. Akashi is both appaled and surprised but in the end reacts with instinct; he stops him.

“I can’t focus,” Kouki tells him, and it’s some of the few words he actually says to Akashi in the entire time he’s been here. It comes out as such a pathetic sound Akashi almost feels sorry for him. More than sorry, though, he feels something stirring inside him. “Not with you here, I - I keep focusing on Akashi.”

It’s a confusing statement at first, whether it’s terror or simple dislike, but his confusion is swept away when he glances down and sees Kouki hard as rock, straining against his jeans like there’s no tomorrow. Akashi loses his breath, stares with mismatched eyes and tries to rid himself of every ridiculous situation running through his head that he’d like to inflict on a terrified, horny teenager.

“If you’re focusing on me, you should be focusing on what I’m saying, Kouki,” Akashi points out, less annoyed than aroused and slightly judgemental of himself. Kouki bites his lip though, looks away and covers himself with his hands as if it’ll undo what Akashi has seen and now knows. It’s adorable, submissive and shy and everything Akashi want to take and monopolize as his own.

It’s an easy choice for Akashi after he reaches down and palms Kouki through his jeans. Kouki whimpers, with a quiet high pitch that zeroes in on every one of Akashi’s predatory instincts. It’s not hard to think of a plan after that, not hard to implement it either when he needs barely anything to do it. Just himself, Kouki, and the remainder of his lesson plans.

Akashi finds he likes Kouki’s moans when he slides his hands upwards, under his shirt, and explores with all the enthusiasm he can’t bothered holding back. Getting Kouki naked is no challenge when he shyly helps slide out of his pants, obediently follows Akashi’s guide towards the bed and buries his face in the pillow to avoid looking at him. It won’t do to hide from him, Akashi thinks to himself when he slides a hand around Kouki’s throat and tugs him back with as much gentleness as he can possibly manage.

“If the only me you can focus on is the sexual me,” Akashi starts, leaning over Kouki’s back, reaching towards the laundry hamper with as the subtlety only someone like Akashi can have. “Then the sexual me will teach you.”

It only takes a second for him to find a tie in Kouki’s laundry hamper, another second to tie his hands to the headboard and flip him over so he’s on his back. He finds he likes this; Kouki is shy and lovely and almost has tears in his eyes, but his arousal stays the same. Akashi wonders who’s more of a pervert, and stops wondering when the conclusion is that he’s far, far worse for all the things he’s going to do.

“What subject are we studying today?” Akashi asks, slim fingers reaching down to barely fondle Kouki’s cock. It’s all in his plans that he hopes Kouki never sees coming. He gets a whimpered answer, math, making graphs with the calculator, and he almost purrs some praise in reward.

Kouki’s skin is soft when Akashi runs his fingers over it, almost mesemerizing, and for once he appreciates the fact that people other than him play basketball. Inside his jeans, his cock is hard as rock. Getting his hands off of Kouki long enough to grab at the bedside table drawers is a challenge he’s proud to overcome.

“If we were to solve the formula 0,14x3 - 2,31x, Kouki?” The formula is the first one in the book, Akashi remembers having trouble with it, and the trouble is blatant on Kouki’s face. Taking pity, Akashi straightens up and watches the disappointment when he moves his hands away. High school kids come so easy, but Akashi won’t let him. Putting on an authoritive voice, he explains the first few steps. 

Miraculously, it’s like he actually grasps is like this, repeats it back to him perfectly when asked, and good boys deserve rewards. The lotion he’s grabbed from the bed side table comes in handy when he caps the bottle and coats his fingers; Kouki’s wide eyes follow his every move. He repeats the steps again when asked to make sure he didn’t forget them. 

“You’re so good, Kouki,” Akashi praises him when slides a finger in, holding the math book in his other hand. For a moment, Kouki’s eyes lose focus and Akashi moves quicker than he can ever remember doing to hold the base of his cock tightly, denying him the orgasm he was obviously working towards.

Akashi is almost impressed when Kouki actually gets the next section right, so he slides in a second finger, scissoring them open slowly while he slides them in and out slowly. Maybe in between wanting to get fucked hard, he almost picked up a little knowledge.

“No,” Akashi stops him eventually though, schooling his face into a stern look. Even if he’s doing well, a mistake is a mistake and he can’t let that slide. With a sigh, he removes his fingers and places his hand flat on Kouki’s abs. The disappointed, almost pained look shoots a spike through him, stealing his breath. “If you use that function, your graph will be inverted. Which is the correct one you should use? Remember the trick I taught you.”

Kouki looks like all he can remember is Akashi inside of him already, but he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. His hips twitch a little, as if looking for something that will touch him, but Akashi uses the hand on his abs to keep him flat against the bed. Eventually he opens his eyes again, questioningly stuttering out two answer. At the glare directed at him, he picks one. It’s the right one, and Akashi gives him a sweet, slow kiss in reward.

“You’re right,” He says, because positive reinforcements will always help. Without waiting, he slides three fingers back in, ruthlessly using them to tease Kouki to the edge of an orgasm he isn’t allowed to attain until he shows he truly understands what Akashi is trying to teach him. “But what are your last steps to accuractely discover x in your graph along the line of y when y is fluctuating?” 

The question seems to baffle Kouki, Akashi can’t blame him when he’s writhing on the bed, making noises with abandon. Between them he manages to tell Akashi which menu to go into, but looks at him with tears in his eyes.

“I - I can’t remember the values of the original question,” He gasps out, tugging at the tie restraining him. It’s almost pathetically cute, so Akashi laughs softly and tells him it’s okay, he understands, Kouki is doing well.

He can barely wait any longer as he pulls out his fingers and slicks his cock instead, making sure Kouki can see him leaning forward to line himself up.

“Now, all in one go, with any formula you want to think of,” Akashi tells him, teasing the tip of his cock where Kouki really, truly wants it. His control looks completely gone when he begs Akashi under his breath to please, give it to him, this is what he really truly wants. Akashi has to lean over him and look at him in the eyes, force him to calm down until he can rationally explain what he’s learned. He’s right, his methods are completely right. 

“Very good,” He doesn’t wait after that, sliding home inside of Kouki with a desperation he hasn’t felt in a long time, rocking back and forth with all of the frustration of holding back put behind his motions. He still doesn’t let Kouki come though, holding on tight because he wants to be close to his own orgasm when he watches Kouki come completely undone. 

“You’ve done well,” He encourages when he leans down until his mouth is near Kouki’s ear, letting out a stream of praise that only makes him moan louder and buck harder, desperate to come. “If you keep being good, I’ll fuck you more often.”

Akashi feels himself nearing his own orgasm when he lets go of Kouki, leaning back for a better angle, and tells him to come, now, Akashi wants him to. Kouki closes his eyes and arches back, hands curling into fists while he cries out Akashi’s name on a desperate note. His face is pure bliss and his body is completely tense, spilling himself all over his own stomach.

“Yes,” Akashi moans out, his fingers gripping Kouki’s hips hard enough to probably leave marks, but he doesn’t think about it, just slides in hard a last time and lets himself go. It’s a final relief; he feels like he’d been torturing himself as much as Kouki. 

With a deep sigh, he falls forward and halfheartedly undoes the tie, letting Kouki move his sore arms. He doesn’t know when he’s surprised when they wind around his neck and Kouki buries his face in Akashi’s neck, shyness returning in full force.

“Next time,” He says to make menial conversation, injecting a hint of threat into his voice. “We’ll do equations.”


End file.
